Pure Ecstasy
by Miranda Panda-chan
Summary: SasuSaku. oneshot. Let the guitar and the techno and the lights and the everything take everything away. It was like a whole new world, and not in the Aladdin sort of way, dancing with the alcohol and the pure ecstasy trickling through her veins. RxR


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So I've never actually used drugs (yeah, big surprise, right?) But the idea was there, and I did my little bit of research. So if anything is wrong, I have to confess—I don't really care all that much. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Warning: This deals with drugs that are illegal in nature, and I am in no way insinuating that the usage of said drugs is okay. It is illegal, and should not be done under any circumstances as it is unhealthy. Thank You.

**

* * *

**

Pure Ecstasy

**By Miranda Panda-chan**

* * *

"Never thought I'd find you in a place like this." He said, eyeing the dingy walls of the warehouse, as well as her, carefully, taking in every ounce of flesh she was currently showing. Her hair was stringy and sticking to her face with sweat and probably tears. Her neon pink hair was how he'd even found her—most people just wore wigs. The huge goggles hanging around her neck bounced with each move she made, the fluorescent green Xs on both the eyes that were black otherwise, showing brightly beneath the black light.

"Fuck off." She said, it wasn't as if she wanted to be bothered with him right now. She wanted to lose herself. Let the guitar and the piano and the techno and the lights and the everything take everything away. Not to mention the lovely greeting gift that wonderful man at the entrance had given her that made everything so much brighter, so much bigger, so much better. It was like a whole new world, and not in the Aladdin sort of way. In the pretty colors are flashing and I can't seem to look away despite the fact that it's starting to cause a major headache.

"Cursing?" he eyed her more carefully, an accusing look in his eye even as she tried to ignore him, "Are you drunk?"

"No." she answered him curtly, even if she'd had a couple of shots of vodka and some coke with rum a little earlier she was not admitting it to the boy in front of her. Or was he behind her? She couldn't tell anymore. Ugh…

"You're high, I can tell that much." She scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, both having to yell to be heard over the mind-numbing drone of the techno and guitar. Ravers everywhere, packed together and forming their own world here in this dingy little warehouse that would probably be raided at some point during the night but she wasn't planning on sticking around that long to get caught.

"C'mon, it's not like I can't tell."

"If you're not gonna dance, then why are you here?" she asked, rubbing up against him, her eyes clouding over and she ground against him. He cursed mildly, trying to ignore the heat beginning to pool south.

"I came here to find you—."

"You found me, so now what?" she whispered in his ear, biting his lobe playfully. His train of thought shattered for a moment as she moved back, and he couldn't help but notice how her eyes glittered in the lights, and her lipgloss shimmered, the pink of it drawing him in as he leaned down to cover her mouth with his own. She moaned as he pulled her against him, the small of her back sticky with sweat as her arms wrapped around his neck and brought forced him closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue invaded her warm cavern, vaguely noticing the mint flavor of wint-o-greens that she ate almost nonstop. He found the pill she'd popped minutes before she'd gotten her, and he knew her well enough that she didn't really want it. No, she was high enough—she didn't need another pill. She wrenched back, but his grip on her remained firm. He finally let her go, and spitting out the infernal pill. She glared at him, and he knew she was out, she'd done this before, every raver was given at least one pill…but she'd always manage to get away with four, no more and no less.

"C'mon Sakura. The police are already on their way."

"You bastard! You already called them, didn't you?" her voice was indignant and appalled.

"I didn't call them, I just know the person who did. Who always does, and will continue doing so because he cares about what happens to you. And that's also why he always tells me when you're aunt can't find you anywhere, and I always know where you are. So c'mon, unless you want your aunt to know what you've been doing." He quirked an eyebrow, daring her to fight or argue with him.

"But this one isn't normally where I go, too. This is new. This is different. This isn't fair!"

"I'll admit, it took me longer tonight to find you, which is why you almost got through your entire stash." He glared at the blue object lying on the floor innocently only a couple feet away.

"Why don't you just go the hell home?" she cried, the haze fading for the moment as anger overtook her.

"Because you're not gonna arrested while I'm here." And he picked her up, slinging her over her shoulder with little effort, as she attempted to bite his shoulder, the one she wasn't slung over. He ignored her, even if she managed it wasn't like it'd hurt. She was confused as the lights and the music were slowly going past her, and she wasn't on the floor anymore and maybe that last pill and vodka shot were not the best idea after all as she felt her stomach lurch at the motion. She couldn't decide anymore if she wanted to rape the boy carrying her or castrate him, confusion setting in as the lights flashed once more and she could only smile as they the glow caused her own vision to seemingly flicker on and off with green and blue and white and purple and pink strobelights set all over the entire warehouse. The lasers making her grin and giggle giddily.

Sasuke wished she wouldn't keep doing this to herself. Her cousin was the reason he'd known she would be going to this underground rave tonight. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Sakura always invited Ino or Hinata or both to go with her, and sometimes Ino joined her, but never Hinata. Hinata always told Sakura's cousin though, Naruto, her boyfriend, the location and time.

He'd known she'd gone out tonight, but it wasn't until he'd gotten a call on his cell while he was checking around her local haunts her exact whereabouts.

"Sakura, you still alive back there?" he asked casually, allowing the cool night air to wash over them. He could already hear the distant whine of the police sirens. They'd have to get out of here fairly quickly, he really didn't want any trouble.

"I hate you." She sniffled pathetically. Answer enough, she normally did after he took her away. He was her best friend, yet he'd probably been she hated him far more than any of her enemies.

"I know, Sakura."

"Go to hell."

"Sure, after you stop getting high." She grumbled something unintelligible.

"You could at least carry me properly. This is sorta painful, ya know." She ground out. He supposed it was true, so he maneuvered her on his back, now allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck as he held her back her thighs against him with her head wresting on his shoulder, a dazed and dreamy look in her eyes. "Ya know, I can still see the flashing colors." She said breathlessly.

"I bet you can. How long had you been there, Sakura?"

"I dunknow…" she slurred, her words tumbling out of her mouth thickly.

"You're staying at my place tonight." He said stiffly, she'd snuck back out last time he'd dropped her off at her aunt's place, she'd almost gotten arrested that time. He was a year older than her, and best friends with her cousin as well as her. He'd take her back to the apartment he shared with Naruto. They neither had enough money to own an apartment of their own.

He carefully laid her limp form in the front seat, putting her seat belt on for her since she seemed almost lifeless.

"What scared I'll try to runaway, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, laughing bitterly.

"Something like that. I wouldn't put it past you." She gave a satisfied noise, but said nothing otherwise still swaying to the music in her head and watching the lights that flashed in her eyes but weren't actually there.

And he just sighed, getting in on the driver's side and cranking the car, driving off in the opposite direction only minutes before several police cruisers drove up, raiding the rave with angry yells and disgusted looks of disapproval.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Personally, I think I'll end it here, because if I continue it, it'll go on and on and on and on and won't ever end. And I like the bittersweet taste it leaves when you finish. Just saying, but whatever. Review please?


End file.
